Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to protective enclosures or cases for mobile electronic devices and more particularly to such cases that are configured to be strapped to a user's limb and illuminated.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices with interactive touch screen interfaces such as smart phones, PDA, MP3 players, computing tablets and the like have become ubiquitous in today's society. As functionality and features sets of these devices expand and become more and more integral to our lives, users are increasingly carrying such devices during work and recreational activities (e.g., running, biking, skiing, playing sports, working with hands, etc.) to stay connected while monitoring their activities. Carrying the device in a pocket can be uncomfortable, detract from the activity being performed, and make it inconvenient or difficult to readily interface with and/or monitor the functionalities of the device while performing the activity. Moreover, it is not uncommon for users to participate in such activities at night or in other low-light or dark conditions where the user may not be readily seen by motorists and others and thereby expose the user to unsafe conditions that can lead to accidents.
It is here recognized, therefore, that there is a need to develop a comfortable protective case for such mobile electronic devices that is capable of providing the user with convenient access to the device while providing illumination to increase visibility of the user to motorists and others and thereby mitigate against accidents.